Solar cells are currently utilized as an energy source by converting sunlight to electrical energy. Silicon is used almost exclusively as the semiconductor material in such photovoltaic cells. A significant limitation currently on the use of solar cells has to do with the cost of purifying silicon to solar grade. In view of current energy demands and supply limitations, there is an enormous need for a more cost efficient way of purifying metallurgical grade silicon (or any other silicon having higher impurities than solar grade) to solar grade silicon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,848 “Boron Removal in Silicon Purification” discloses the removal of boron from silicon through treatment of molten aluminum-silicon with a metal selected from the group consisting of titanium, vanadium or zirconium and gas injection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,849 “Phosphorous Removal in Silicon Purification” discloses the removal of phosphorous by bubbling a chlorine containing gas through the molten aluminum-silicon bath.